


Love Charm

by Sleepy_robin, yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: CharmAU, Crossdressing, Fluff, Kabuki Actors, M/M, Romance, Tsunderes, and they are bit younger in age, but their character traits may sometimes at spot, like being possessiveness, there are lots of _OOC because there's not a bit of yakuza in them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/pseuds/Sleepy_robin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Picking a four leaf clover is rather rare. Giving it to the person you most like will stay forever beside you, a love charm, so it was said.An 8 year old Akihito who picked one in the park and mindlessly handed it to someone whom he just met and then disappear.A 16 year old Asami who received a love charm from a pretty little girl and kept searching for her after that girl disappeared on the same day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sleepy robin for the beta of this chapter.

 

 

A Conglomerate of companies named The Asami group were welcoming their new CEO, this was nothing new in big or small business, CEO's come and go; however never in the history of business was a CEO this young. 

The new heir to the Asami group was Asami Ryuichi aged sixteen.

Asami Ryuichi was highly intelligent, with that came a formidable aura of dominance and authority well beyond his years.

However, for all his airs and graces and his business abilities, he was still just a kid, luckily his personal butler/secretary and confidant, Kirishima knew Asami quite well for the most part he was always there to help ease the young man's burdens that he carried on his shoulders.

Kirishima Kei would now and again allow Asami to 'runaway' so to speak, from his responsibilities. Just to release some pressure that had built up over the week talking to different people some more stupid than others in both their opinions. 

Kirishima always made sure he had a way of escaping. 

One Wednesday morning he had enough of the endless tedious meeting so Kirishima made it possible for Asami to skip one of his chores that day. 

For some reason he boarded a train without looking at its timetable or knowing any of its destinations.

Ryuichi took a seat and instantly felt the pressure seep away from his bones, he chuckled to himself as he remembers the real creepy grin he gave to his overbearing, stern tutor Shinji-sensei the look on his face as Kei made an excuse for him to leave that morning to Shinji-sensei's displeasure. 

Kirishima knew Ryuichi had to escape the corporate shark pool sometimes, he knew Ryuichi loved haggling over contracts. But sometimes he had to feel 'free' to do absolutely nothing for a while, so he would disappear for a few hours, then he would be ready to do his duty as CEO of the Asami group. 

The scenery flew past and as the colours melted together due to the speed of the train. Asami relaxed into his seat and for the first time in a long run he felt normal like a teenager.

With the rhythm of the train and the hypnotic scenery outside the window, Asami closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep. When the train finally came to a stop, he opens his eyes and finally looked around, he was the last of a few people left on the train.

As he stepped off the train and stretched, and for the first time look around at where he ended up, a place called New South.

As he is exiting Shinjuku Station, Ryuichi wanders around for a moment, looking at the nearby shops still close to the station. From the corner of his eye, he notices a map on one of the white board, he isn't sure where to go, as he moves his eyes up and down the map, it catches his attention a park.

It's the middle of April and the cherry blossom season is nearing its end. Ryuichi had never seen any of the flower viewing since he is not allowed to go out for festivals or that fact of any occasion.

From there he walks the ten minutes distance to reach the Shinjuku gate, and then he's off to Shinjuku Gyoen. Ryuichi often hears his classmates talking and arguing about the most beautiful viewing place, they voted that this park was number one.

While he's walking along the pathway, he could see a chubby little girl wearing thick rimmed glasses sitting on her haunches on the muddy ground. He stops and watches the child for a while, fascinated with how the little girl is so engrossed in what she's doing. He can't tell if she had noticed him or not.

“I've found it!” the tiny voice accompanied by a soft girlish squeal as she raises something in her tiny hands.

“What have you found?” he asks with curiosity and crouches down beside her.

The little girl looks up to him, Ryuichi smiles, the little girl was very pretty now that he could see her face close. A rosebud mouth, round and pinkish cheeks, and those shiny blue eyes that hide behind the glasses. Very cute.

“A four leaf clover,” shyly, the girl answers him in an honest whisper as she lowers her eyes looking at her dirty hands.

“A four leaf clover ... What is that for?” Ryuichi was curious.

“Oh ... My sister said it's a love charm,” she quickly replies.

“A love charm?” Ryuichi raises his brows, he was quite amused for a child as so young could talk about love charm.

“Yes, my sister said whomever I give this love charm, he will be mine forever.”

“Very nice,” Ryuichi says, smiling. “How old are you?”

“Eight,” she answers as she tried to hold her fingers up without dropping the clover.

“Eight– wow, and you talk about forever?“ Isn't it better if you'll just wish for a dream with that clover?

“Dream?” she innocently looks at his eyes, questioning.

“Yes, a dream for when you're older.”

Her eyes glint brightly. “I want to be an actor, I wanted to be seen on the television every day, a really popular actor!”

“Oh, that's a great dream you have, to become an actor,” he chuckled as he kept staring at the little girl mesmerised at how her blue eyes twinkled.

“How about you, Oni-san? What is your dream?” 

“Hmm... My dream,” he looked up at the bright blue sky. Then at her, “Then I want to own an entertainment agency, so I can help actors like you, new talent starting a career and take care of them.” He went along with the little girls dream but realised he liked the idea and also he felt contented talking to her.

“Then, if I grow taller and become an actor, will you take care of me?”

“Sure,” _what an innocent little girl,_ Ryuichi muses to himself.

“An actor ...” she whispers twice. The little girl stands up when they hear a voice calling.

“Aki!” the voice shouts.

Ryuichi stands up too, brushing the back of his coat. “Is that your name, Aki?”

She nods, “My mom says not to talk with strangers, I'm going now oni-san.” Then the girl moves and takes a few steps but pauses a shortwhile, she turns quickly and walks back towards Ryuichi with confidence.

Ryuichi is curious about why Aki returned and stops infront of him, Aki reaches for his hand and places  something in his palm. 

"Bye, Bye, oni-san!" and off she went with a skip in her step.

When Aki was gone, Ryuichi gazes down at his hand. A smile appeared on his lips, in the palm of his hand was the four-leaf clover which the little girl had found.

 

~~tbc~~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"How about you, oni-san? What is your dream?”_

_“Hmm... my dream,” he looked up at the bright blue sky, then at her. “Then I want to own an entertainment agency, so I can help actors like you, new talents starting a career and take care of them.” he went along with the little girl's dream but realised he liked the idea and also he felt contented talking to her._

He must be foolish, Ryuichi thought to himself, for always reminiscing about the little girl with the azure eyes. Reflecting as he inhaled on his cigarette, his finger twitched around his lighter with irritation as he remembered his own words. How could he sound so stupid? Leaning backward on the bench, closing his eyes for a short rest bite, “That was twelve years ago, I was young,” still re-playing their encounter time and again.

After one short conversation with the eight-year-old girl, he changed his career, Ryuichi knew ever since that day something deep inside him changed, something was missing. It was like an itch that he couldn't reach. He couldn't comprehend how he always ended up here; but every week guaranteed he'd be standing in this park.

He just sit and smoke there letting his mind dreamed of various scenarios about unlikely things; like what would happen if he bumped into her again one day? She was so small back then, her height barely reaching his waist. Wonder how she's looked now? Ryuichi muttered with an amused smile. “I wonder, how much she'd grown,” gestured with his hand on his chin level. "I don't think she could grow as tall as me." he laughed at the ridiculous thing he imagined. 

Lost in his memory, he always imagined she was a cute sprite, lost in her own little make-believe world. “Aki,” he rolled the girl's name momentary on his tongue. 

“Such a sweet girl with a sweet name.” He sometimes wondered if he made the little girl up, she was too enchanting to be real; her skin so pale as if no blood coursed under her skin. She had a long silky blond hair, her twinkling blue eyes with long thick lashes hidden behind those glasses, a small pointed nose and thin cherry lips.

He wished he could just see her one more time. Every Wednesday like a clockwork, his personal ritual he never neglected to come to this park. No one would dare to stop the young master from his weekly pilgrimage to his own piece of heaven. 

There would be hell to pay be if anyone dared to stop him, even his most trusted staff could not hinder him. Though behind his back they made a joke, a well-known figure in the entertainment industry was hiding a lover and secretly meeting up with her in a place no one would ever imagine. 

Letting out a long and deep breath about how stupid he was acting, he couldn't help but fiddled the thing in the palm of his hand. A laminated, dry crisp brown coloured four-leaf clover, a rare leaf that's hard to find. His most treasured possession.

Kei had given him an inscrutable look on the day he asked to laminate the four-leaf clover, his secretary laughed, as Ryuichi explained about the little girl and what the clover represents, a love charm. Sometimes even Ryuichi thought he'd gone mad.

Although there were changes in the park, he felt happy that it still flourished everywhere with life. It smelled like spring, the air infused with many fragrances, from the fresh aroma of cut grass to the floral scent of cherry blossom trees. The park had a wonderful atmosphere, a relaxing sound of water tinkling in the background from the ornate fountain at the centre of the park with few green shoots sprung from the cracks in the concretes around the foot of the water fountain-- all combining to the tranquillity of the place.

They even placed a bench a few years back in the exact place where he met Aki which Ryuichi felt very (serendipitous.)

As Ryuichi lifted his face to the mild sunshine, the incandescent filaments of light filtered through the branches of cherry blossoms overhead. He felt all of his troubles melting away.

Today was different, his tiny piece of heaven was disturbed by the noise of people talking as he observed two young guys sitting on another bench of a few metres away.

He couldn't help overhearing the two boys sitting across from him, their voices were loud enough to hear from the other side of the fountain.

“Hey, did you get me a coin?” asked by the guy in a black T-shirt.

“Yeah, yeah. Here.” The other one in pink responded sulky as he passed him something. The boys were far too busy with their discussion that they forgot there were other people in the park.

Until the boy in pink glanced over and caught Ryuichi looking at them with an amused smile, as their eyes met the young man turned away. Ryuichi couldn't help but chuckled, then he continued looking across the park. As he turned back, he caught him again and this time he was staring at him like he was trying to figure him out. A beautiful faint blush of pink adored his cheeks as he realised he'd been staring. Ryuichi chuckled at the young man's reaction.

His attention drifted back to the small item in his hand letting the two boys to get on with their  business.

“Hey,” the boy in pink whispered but still loud enough for Ryuichi to hear. "Look, that guy is here again," he said as he nudges his friend and motioned his head to look towards Ryuichi. A tiny frown appeared as he was trying to hide the way he was staring at the bloke.

“Yup, I noticed him.” The gentleman in black answered. Not too interested in man.

Ryuichi paid no mind, he didn't give a damn if they assumed he was a weird guy it wasn't their concern how he devoted his spare time.

“I'm positive he's been here five times already and sitting on the same bench,” still glancing towards the mysterious man.

“Yeah, I know; likewise it's our fifth time coming here.” annoyed expression said the boy in black as he rummaged through his pocket's searching for something.

“I wonder if he only comes here on Wednesdays like us?” he pondered as he stole a brief peek. In his hands were two wishing coins.

"Who knows? Anyway its not any of our concern. Shall we get on with our business instead? We need to be going soon after this."

"Here's your coin!"  the boy in black despite to get the other guys attention.

Ryuichi kept glancing at the two boys, he remarked that they had a good figure, had nice appearance thinking they could be models or actors. He wanted to say something, but thought it would be better to leave them alone.

“Let's go.” pulling his friend off the bench as they moved towards the fountain. “There's only few people left, its time to do it.”

The spring-fed wishing fountain.

A smile curved around Ryuichi's lips; he nearly laughed out loud when he realised what they're about to do, it had been over a week ago when he heard one of the park employees telling the tourists about the fountain.

According to their mythology, the fountain was inhabited by a benevolent spirit who grants people's wishes upon throwing a wishing coin (that you could buy at the park entrance) into the fountain. Even though Ryuichi didn't believe in superstition, it didn't stop him from making a wish. Not for success in business, his agency was doing well, or money since he had plenty. Ryuichi threw the wishing coin; wishing he could meet the little girl who had stolen his heart, he hoped that her dream of being an actor would come true.

Thinking back, he realised how it was a silly, stupid wish. Why wish for someone else's dream? To be honest, he wanted to meet that girl, the reason he's owning and running an entertainment agency was because of her. 

It was hard for him to convince his father to run such a business, which was unrelated to their group of companies. Influenced by the little girl, and once he built his agency, he found that he wanted to help future talent into the entertainment industry. There in the back of his mind, he still hoped that his wish would come true and, find 'his' Aki. The agency became successful. Their had talented artists and in high demand they were the most sought-after agency in Japan. But Ryuichi felt something was missing, inside him was empty.

Seeing his love charm every time he opened his wallet, he realised what was missing. He dreamed that Aki would become the most famous actor in all Japan, and he would be there by her side. It was this dream that began his weekly pilgrimage to the park with the hopes of meeting her one day.

His interest piqued when he heard the two young boys talking by the fountain. He was wondering, what would be their wish? The two looked as if they were arguing on how to make their wish, Ryuichi, just rolled his eyes and stood; he felt he should say something about the correct way of making their wish. Ryuichi made his move and walked towards them. He stood beside the guy in black looking at them in disbelief, they're really very attractive.

“I was wondering, are you going to make a wish?” his expression remaining emotionless, but his golden eyes flickered in amusement.

“Y-yes, sir.”  the guy in pink replied, a little too quickly. Then he at him like he did a while ago, speculating, no detail escaping of his notice. Ryuichi smiled at him.

"What are you going to wish for, I wonder?" He asked the two boys, the one in pink answered.

“That's private.” His voice has a mild irritation into it, thinking how rude the man was asking such a personal question.

Ryuichi laughed. How spirited the boy was, both shy and hold nice quality, he thought musing to himself.

The black shirted one was about to throw the coin but Ryuichi stopped him.

“Here let me show you how to make a wish” Ryuichi smiled as he held his hand out with a coin from his pocket. Ryuichi caught the sceptical glance the guy in pink gave him; he astonished him by giving again a brief smile.

“Is there a law, or something mister, how to make a wish?” the boy in pink voice sounded desperate.

“It isn't a law, just a different approach.” Ryuichi said.

“How?”

“You should hold the coin in your palm for a few seconds, close your eyes and concentrate on the thing you want to wish for, visualised the wish in your head, when the image is there, open your eyes and throw the coin into the fountain.”

The guy wearing black thought how knowledgeable this man was. They both stood facing the fountain, then following the man's instructions they closed their eyes.

While they were concentrating, Ryuichi had the chance to stare at them. Well, they had the looks. The one in pink was a lot more attractive, his blond hair, long and wild, swaying with the smooth wind. He had big sparkling blue eyes, small pointed nose, and thin cherry lips. If he wore glasses, he might resemble an older version of Aki? And his height, it's just what he imagined. Wait. Ryuichi snorted secretly; it was ridiculous of him to think this guy was his Aki. It was impossible because Aki was a girl.

It was about two minutes when both guys opened their eyes, the guy wearing black threw his coin first and then followed by the one in pink.

“What did you wish?" the guy in black grinned.

"Its a secret."

A laugh vibrated through him. "Knowing you, I bet you just wished to meet that Oni-san of yours. It's been forever you kept whining about that leaf," his voice playful knowing how easy it was to sing his friends up, it was something he just had to tease him.

"Hmm. I gave it to him without thinking." He laughed too.

“Just admit it, you wanted to see him again. I still remember how you described him, what was it again? Hmm... so handsome oni-san, he's like a prince.”

“Shut up!” the one in pink said, face flushing.

Ryuichi, not listening closely to their conversation his eyes wandered, something caught his attention as he looked down. He felt as if someone was pushing him, as he bent down and look at the patch of clover by his feet. He then picked up a leaf shooting out from the patch of clover that bloomed from a crack by the fountain.

“What a luck?” he chimed. It reminded him of Aki. He twirled it between his fingers as he recalled how excited Aki was when she found one. He didn't need another clover, the only thing he needs now was to see her. Forgetting about the true meaning of the love charm thing, he turned to the guy in pink, reached his hand and put the leaf into his palm.

 “What's this, mister?”  his voice quiet, as he notices the behaviour of the man changed, he seemed a little sad.

“A four-leaf clover,” Ryuichi responded.

 “But why are you giving me this?”

“I already have one.” He said as he looked at his watch. “Anyway, I must go. It was nice meeting you,” Ryuichi did not even wait for them to speak; he left the park without knowing each other's name. Or see the surprised look in both faces.

The two youngsters could only tailed his fading back.

"That's a four-leaf clover!"  the one in black gasped as he looked at the leaf in the other guy's palm.

“Yes, it is.” clearly stunned by how the man just nonchalantly acted.

“I wonder if he know's what the leaf means?”

“Who knows, but maybe not since he gave it away too easily.”

“And here we've been searching for the last few weeks, and yet he found one as if it's nothing.” The guy in pink still stood in shocked by how blasé the dark hair man approach him, dumbfounded he didn't know what to think. What was that man thinking by the way?

Silence filled the surrounding air; when they looked at each other, they couldn't help but bust into fits of laughter; they both were thinking the same thing.

“Hey, Aki!” the one in black called his friend. “Look on the bright side, you can stop looking for your oni-san. Someone gave you a love charm already.”

“But I'm a guy!” Aki howled.

“You're one to talk; you gave your love charm to a total stranger who was also a man.”

“I was still a kid back then, I didn't understand what I was doing; I told you, Kou, I gave it away by mistake.”

“Whatever, the meaning is still the same.” Kou smiled.

“Oh, well. It doesn't matter; I'll just keep it for now.” Aki said and put the clover inside his pocket. A smile played on his lips. “That man is interesting, shame we didn't ask his name.” 

“Then let's meet him again next Wednesday,” Kou suggested, his eyes twinkled. 

"Wait... What?!" confused about what had happened.

 

~~tbc~~


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Ryuichi clutched his hand into a fist while seating opposite his father, hearing his non-stop litany over and over again.

As the heir of the Asami family, he had been taught from his cradle by his oldman on what was due to him. Certainly, there were lots expected from him. First, is to successfully become a good businessman. Second, to be diligent and a hard worker, a good model for his employees. Third, to marry a respectable and a good wife who will stands beside him at all times.

For that, one and two had been successfully accomplished. He is as successful as his father, or even better since he now runs his own agency at a young age. He's more diligent and a hard worker than any body else. Some of his staff named him a slave driver behind his back, that he can't argue.

Looking at his oldman, his face were all wrinkled in every corner, his hair were even greyer now than the last two years he noticed. Even his strength had dissipated, and if not of his "third wheel" he can't stand for so long.

"How many omiai more do I have to set for you to choose one? For christ's sake, Ryuichi, I can't count of how many good ladies I had presented to you already!" the oldman grumbled as he puffed his cigar.

"Forcing me to marry won't give you any credit, I told you already, Mr. Chairman, that I have no plan on marrying right now or even in the near future." Ryuichi met his father's eyes with the same intense.

"You impudent son, don't call me my title when we're at home."

The young Asami grinned, he knew how to play well against him.

"This lady is the same age as you and I assure you she'll be a great wife and a great mother." his father continued as he pushed two photos of a lovely woman on the table.

Ryuichi did not even touch it, he just merely looked down at it.

_Well, alright, she's beautiful. Can't hide that, but, she's not up to his liking._

"She's beautiful," he commented.

"Of course, I won't just looked at their social status but also with their looks and breedings."

_As always, he'll go and meet her to satisfy his oldman._

_"_ When's the date?"

"This coming Saturday, I arranged and reserved a private room for your meeting." he pushed again the reservation card towards him.

"Okay," Ryuichi said, he knew it wouldn't be wise to reject his decision anyway. It was an early dinner then, the reserved time was just exactly after he knock off from work.

His father set down the inch cigar left between his fingers on the ashtray, smashed against it then he rose. Ryuichi knew their short meeting was adjourned  and probably his oldman felt delight by his answer.

It was all the same though, this omiai won't be fruitful in the end because he has no intention to marry at all.

 

* * *

 

 

It was forty five minutes before the show starts.

The stage was perfectly set, staffs and crews finished testing all the devices to be use, the lights, the mics, wireless lapels, the sound systems and loud speakers. Even the make up artists, haidresser and the staffs in charged of the wardrobes were busy preparing the actors alternately. Directors of the show were also busy instructing each one of them, giving final rehearsal to the actors who were finished dressing up.

Kou, the hairdresser was fixing Aki's hair at the moment.

"This hair style reminds me of that time," Aki reminisced.

"That time?" Kou mused.

Aki laughed. "Oh, at the park when I was eight years old."

"I see," Kou said. "The time you met your prince charming." he teased. He was arranging the extension hair into a pigtail wherein Aki's part in the show tonight is a young lady to meet his betrothed, a hairstyle that will suit the girl's character in the story.

"Ass, I'm a guy. He's no by means my prince charming." Aki chimed.

"And who is your prince charming? That mister at the park who gave you the love charm?"

"Not either," and Aki smiled. "Geez, Kou, he's also a man. Quit that already," telling him the main point might not even stop Kou from ranting, though he truly wanted him to.

"Okay, its done."

"Thanks," he stood up so Kou could fix another one's hair.

Exactly when the assistant director peered inside, showing his almost worn out face.

"Anyone who's not busy?" he asked but his eyes looked straight at Aki. "The flower shop haven't deliver the flowers yet, we really need them. I called the shop but no one's answering, we still have thirty minutes left. That should be enough time if someone will go and take the flowers."

And since Aki was the only one he saw who was doing nothing there, he actually begged the blond to go.

"Please? Help me this one, Aki."

"With me wearing the kimono?"

"Its fine, the shop was only at the opposite side of this building. I mean, just ten minutes walk from here."

It can't be help then.

"I'll fix first my contacts and then I'll go." he can't move freely with the glasses during the roleplay so he learnt to use contacts and somehow got used to it. Sometimes he's not using his glasses anymore.

"No, you have to go now. Put your contacts later, just use the glasses."

Aki sighed. He put back his glasses, although its new, the design was the same with the old ones.

After taking the money, Aki moved his feet.

 

***

 

Ryuichi slowly got out from his car, afterwards Kirishima drove away to the parking lot. He once fixed his cuffs and his tie before he stepped inside the hotel.

Actually, the hotel isn't that grandiose. Its just your run-of-the mill hotel and restaurant, figures why it was chosen to be their meeting place because the other party were a family of conventional. He heard from his secretary that the lady loves old stuffs, she preferred to stay at home and also she loves watching in theatres. No wonder his father chose her as a candidate.

To mount her satisfaction, he asked Kirishima to buy them tickets for a theatre show. It was fortunate that at 8 o'clock this evening, there's one at nearby of the hotel they're in.

Trudging his feet to the entrance of the hotel, Ryuichi bumped into someone. He backstepped so to avoid falling down. The person he bumped into, knocked on his kneels. The guy was wearing,  _a kimono? Its a woman! (_ Ryuichi assumed she was a woman because of her pigtail and the designs of the kimono she wore.)

The woman seemed to looking for something she dropped on the ground, just a little ahead of her was a pair of glasses. Ryuichi took kindness and he bent down to pick up the glasses, then he handed it to the woman.

After Ryuichi stood back, he stretched his arms to help her stand.

"Thank you," the woman said as she bowed her head. When she raised up, she put his glasses back and smiled at Ryuichi.

But the smile was mid stopped, his eyes widened in surprised. "Mister--!" yet then again he halted.

"Aki?" Ryuichi said in surprise.

_Huh? Did he just called my name?_

"You're Aki, right?"

_How come he saw hope in this mister's eyes?_

"Ah, y-yeah. I am Aki...but..."

Aki was yet again surprised and taken aback when the mister grabbed his hands and squeezed them.

"I've been searching you for so long," somehow, there's excitement emanating his voice. "How are you? You've grown to a very beautiful lady."

"Aah....t-thanks...?"  _hey, what do you mean grown into a beautiful lady? You know that I'm a guy, right?_

"Ah, I'm glad. But, I really did not expect to meet you here."

"Y-yeah, same with me...though, you sure you recognised me?"

"Yes, were you shocked because I remembered you despite of how many years had passed?"

_No, more like, I am fuckingly confused. I can't get what you're saying. And what do you mean many years passed?_

"You probably forgot me already."

This time, Aki spoke clear.

"No, I remember you."

"Really?" Ryuichi's eyes seemed to brighten.

_There goes again, why does he seemed happy to see me here?_

"Anyway, where are you going? I mean, you're wearing a kimono."

Aki did not answer his question. "Can I asked you something?"

"With pleasure,"

"Mister, how did you know my name? Sure we met and talked for a while at the park but I can't remember I have ever told you my name. And how did you recognized that its me even if I am clearly wearing a woman's suit?"

The corner of Ryuichi's mouth quirked upward in a brief.

"Or you couldn't probably be mistaking me for someone."

"There's no way I mistook you for someone else."

"Remember the four leaf clover you gave to a guy at Shinjuko Park? That guy was me."

"You're...kidding me, right?"

"And I am wearing a woman's clothes because tonight...oh fuck!" his face lose color. He saw the man infront of him wearing a watch. "What's the time?"

"7:40"

"Sorry but I'm going, nice meeting you here mister..."

"Ryuichi. Ryuichi Asami."

"Alright, see you on Wednesday, Ryuichi!"

And Aki dashed away without a second thought.

"Did I really mistook him for Aki? And they have even the same name," Ryuichi mumbled as he forth go to meet his omiai and as well, they have to catch for the show. He must not let the lady wait longer, its unmanly of him. "Okay, Wednesday was it?"

 

__TBC__

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_Wish upon the Four Leaf Clover_ **

 

 

 _Once there was a little princess by the name of Kou,_ _she was the daughter of Shou, emperor of En Kingdom, southern state, country of Rin._

_At the age of 15, she was betrothed to the crowned prince of Hyou Kingdom, another state of Rin. (En and Hyou were just neighbor states)_

_Its been hundred of years that both kingdoms were clashing swords against each other, to stop the war, the emperors of each state has arrived into stalemate and later form an alliance. To seal it, both agreed of a condition, the marriage of their children._

_However, Princess Kou do not agree of it._

_"O, emperor of En, my beloved father. If I may speak my mind, will you grant me the opportunity?"_

_"My princess, my love one, let me hear your words."_

_"I'm only 15, and I do not even know the world of adults. Yet, o my beloved emperor, shall I have the right to choose to be my husband?"_

_"That is given, my princess, but in order to end this hundred years of war, we shall be abided by the condition of this alliance. Hence, you are to be wed with the crowned prince of Hyou."_

_"But why me, if I may ask, your highness. My sister is better fit since she's 5 years older than me. And if I am right, my sister, Princess Ai likes the crowned prince of Hyou."_

_"What's there in your mind for you to be hesitant in marrying him, o my princess."_

_"There's....nothing, your highness. Please forgive me."_

_"Then I shall call upon an envoy to deliver our decision, that in the 18th day of this coming month, both kingdoms shall meet at the border and there we will announce the official betrothment of the crowned prince of Hyou and the princess of En."_

_A week before the announcement, the princess wandered around the Royal City of En. She went too far as to reached the mountains in the west near the border of En and Hyou riding her horse, its too late for her to notice that it all came to dusk and she can no longer find her way back._

_There she dismounted and took a rest under a shade. The sun's setting anytime soon and only a miracle could tell if one may happen to pass by the mountain. Whilst pondering her situation, a rare plant caught her eyes. The princess kneeled down and pry at the plant, she smiled._

_She uprooted the said plant and whispered; "T'is plant thy all said could make a wish come true, if so, then I may wish that my knight in shining armour could come to rescue me during the day of announcement."_

_To the princess surprised, a shadow behind her appeared and a voice was heard thereafter._

_"Four leaf clover"_

_Princess Kou stood up and bravely enough she faced the intruder._

_"Who are you? From your clads, you are not a citizen of my kingdom."_

_"Apology for my rudeness, milady. But I am just a vagabond wandering from borders to borders for I have no place to go."_

_"Then if you value your life, leave this place at once."_

_"If I may ask, milady, but why does a beautiful young lady in such a place at a time like this?"_

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"But I do, since this place is where non desirable men gathered at night and you might be in danger...or be assaulted by them, if you know what I mean."_

_True enough, the princess could not speak. Fear was actually harbouring her thoughts and there's no way she could let the stranger know._

_"There's nothing for you to worry, my aides are coming any time here."_

_"I see. So, then I must leave, milady. Excuse my intrusion."_

_So, the vagabond started to move but, he turned about._

_"On second thought, I will stay afterall. I just can't leave a lady alone here. When your aides come, I'll disappear."_

_The princess, in all her acts, was paid relief._

_As darkness came and there was no sign of her aides coming, the vagabond speak of his mind._

_"You're a runaway, are you not, milady?"_

_"I did not run away...I'm sorry, I lied. Actually, I am lost."_

_"Just as I thought. Then, would you mind telling me where you from? I could help you find the right way to your home."_

_Princess Kou was not as so trustful enough of this stranger as to tell him she's from the Royal City, but if she won't, her disappearance may cause trouble for the entire kingdom if she ain't home until the sun will rise again._

_"Don't worry, milady. I maybe a vagabond, but you can trust me. My name is Ei."_

_"Call me R-Ren."_

_"Then, shall we depart before the night falls, Miss Ren?"_

_and the princess rode away her horse together with Ei along the well-traveled forest path beyond the west border. As soon as they crossed the sunken lane and ascended the next hill, the Royal City was ahead of another twenty minutes ride._

_"Here is enough. I can go back myself to the national gate. Thank you for your help." the princess notified._

_Ei nodded. "Then, let's meet again someday...and I hope your wish will come true, Princess Kou." then he left._

_While the princess was shocked by the thought that the man knew her even from the start yet, Ei pretended._

_for the past few days after meeting Ei, Kou came to realized that she knew him all along. If she's not mistaken, she met Ei five years ago. Her father took her with him in one of his travel to another state. Along the way, a young man was lying on the ground barely breathing. He was all wounded. To cut the story short, her father tended the young man's wound and fed him. Ei was a survivor of the recent war between two states, Hyou and San._

_Sadly, the state of San lost. It was rumoured that the royal family were all killed and no one survived. Hence, San became a part of Hyou. At present, Hyou is the largest state of the country of Rin and En is the second one. (But En kingdom has its military twice powerful than Hyou. The alliance was formed only because King Shou wanted his people to live in peace.)_

_But the truth about San's royal family being slaughtered was half a lie. The crown prince who was only 16 at that time escaped. No one knew where he hid himself._

_King Shou wanted to take the young man to the Royal City but he refused. So, they left the young man when they continued their travel._

_But never did they know his name, and now never did Kou expect she'll meet him again._

_"He was already big back then, now he's even bigger. I wonder how he lived his life from then on. Did he return back to San and became a citizen of Hyou? Or was it true when he said he travel from one place to another...will we truly meet again?...Ei, is that your name?"_

 

…close curtain…

 

Narration: **MC:** Thank you for watching the first part of the play. The second part will  be played on the second Friday of next month, please buy your tickets in our office or you can order it online at our company's site.

Introducing the casts, Tanaka Shuichi as King Shou, Yukimura Takatsu as Hyou's crowned prince, Kaneda Jun as princess Ai, Takaba Akihito as princess Kou and Mamuro Yuki as Ei.

* * *

 

_So, his name is Takaba Akihito._

"Princess Kou is a beauty, don't you agree." Ryuichi was the first one to speak after the play. The audiences were slowly going out of the theatre. He didn't expect to meet Aki nearby, and he was surprised finding out that he's one of the main cast of the play when he thought he was an employee of the traditional hotel next building.

"Yes, its just a shame that he's a man."

"He's a fine actor. If he could appear in big screen, do you think he'll sell high?" unconsciously the words spilled out from his mouth.

"Well, it depends on his performance. You are in that line of work, you're more incline to it. Are you thinking of scouting that young man?"

"I don't know." Ryuichi replied. "Anyway, it's too bad, my lady but I can no longer accompany you the second time." Ryuichi said to the lady next to him and gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, its fine. I know you are with me today because, like me you were asked by your father."

"Thanks,"

When they were out of the theatre, Ryuichi ordered Kirishima to send the lady to her home and come back to fetch him later. There's something he wanted to do.

…

Backstage, the casts and all the crews were finished and are ready to go out.

"Hey, Aki, you were amazing tonight!"

"You played princess Kou very well."

"The role suits you perfectly!"

"Of all the roles you had played, this one was the greatest. You looked so beautiful, you're glowing with the kimono."

"This is the first time I saw you worked so hard, good job!"

_They're all complimenting me, awesome...._

"Thanks," Aki responded.

"Do it again in the second play, I'm sure the audiences were mesmerized by your acting. I myself couldn't speak until it was over."

"I'll do my best."  _To be honest, I am surprised myself. I didn't expect to act smoothly, my mind and body just act on its will. Yes, this will be my time to shine._

While they were all busy congratulating each other, the manager of the group came in and called for Aki. Everyone were shocked when he delivered the news.

"Aki, come here for a bit. The president wants to speak with you, it seems someone in the big screen has come to see you."

"Oh, awesome!"

"Someone from big screen? What company?"

The manager smiled. "You'll be shock!"

"Heh? Tell us, tell us, manager!"

"Asami Entertainment Agency."

Suddenly, the backstage was silenced that even the sound of a needle drop on the floor could be heard. All of them were stunned and stopped moving, their eyes were big and unblinking.

"You m-mean....Asami... _that_ agency?"

"S-seriously?"

"Yes, and the more shocking was the person who came."

"WHO???" all of them asked in one cadence.

"The owner."

"What? T-the owner himself? You mean, Ryuichi Asami? That Ryuichi Asami?!!"

"Oh my god, this is unbelievable, Aki!"

"This is it!"

"Hey, don't jump into conclusion yet. He just came to see Aki."

"But even so, seeing him is already great enough! And if by chance, Aki will be the first actor in our company to act in the big screen."

Akihito can't speak because of the ruckus the news has bring. One thing slipped into his mind though.

Asami Ryuichi.

Somehow, the name sounds familiar.

 _Asami Ryuichi.....I know he's the owner of that biggest entertainment company in the country but that name....where did I hear it? Well,_ _nevermind. The fact that he asked for me means that he was watching the play. Yes, this is it._

"Let's go, Aki."

"Yes,"

All the rest patted his shoulders and his back, giving him the support.

"Its nice to have them as co-actors. They're all kind and supportive. Pray that our wishes will come true, Aki. You'll be everyone's pride. Do your best to gain Asami-san's interest."

 

* * *

 

The manager knocked the door of the president's office before entering.

"Mr. President, we're coming in." he said and came in first. "Come in, Aki."

"Thanks." Aki said. He bowed before them. "Good evening, sir."

"Evening. Come here, Akihito. This is Asami Ryuichi, the owner and president of Asami Entertainment Agency. He's here to see you. Greet him."

But Akihito was speechless. He didn't expect that the man infront of him is that person.

_I really never expect that you are that person, I thought your name sounds familiar. And I thought you just have the same name by coincident, but...this really shocked me._

"Hello, we meet again, Aki."

 

__TBC__

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know i still have two ongoing finder fics, but the archive can only hold a draft in a month so at least i should post chapter one. updating is indefinite because i can't tell whenever i have the mood to write.
> 
> please be nice to me, thank you!
> 
> originally I drafted this in YOI fandom but my hb suggested to write it in finder fandom for a change in my plot, no yakuza or violence. i'm not too sure but chapters maybe short.


End file.
